


now that you're mine

by CapeCloak



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 17:58:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14920175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapeCloak/pseuds/CapeCloak
Summary: 怯怯地写了篇缸受视角。。。





	now that you're mine

1988  
我一如往常地走向那栋砖红色的古旧房屋时，门口有几个女孩还聚集在那里聊着什么，脸颊和鼻子兴奋得发红，不用说就知道她们又是刚刚跟我的傻逼弟弟一起放学，并且致力于把他完好无损地送回家的一群精力过剩的小妞。   
我掏出钥匙停在了门口，挡在门口的女孩们被扫了兴致一般收敛了笑容一哄而散。当我推开门时我听见一阵咯咯哒哒的拖鞋与木制楼梯碰撞的声响，liam就站在楼梯口，用一种复杂又毫无意义的眼神盯着我。至少我当时是这么认为的。   
“你还知道要回来？“liam跑下楼梯，显得气急败坏，”你都两晚上没回来过了，要不是咱妈打了个电话过去，你是不是打算在那度周末啊？”   
装作没有听到他的话一向是有效的避免矛盾升级的方式。我无视了liam,向peggy打了声招呼就上楼回到我和liam那简陋的共享卧室中。liam的床上堆满了我穿过的满是褶皱的衣服，床单和被子乱成一团，虽然每天上午peggy都会上楼来清理liam的一堆烂摊子，但那显然并不能对多动症邋遢大王liam起到什么作用。   
幸好我的床还算干净。不过当我缩到床上刚用被子蒙住脸准备打个盹时，我便听见了卧室门被撞开的一声巨响，然后是那个傻逼把他床上的我的衣服摔到地上的闷声。   
“你是看不到我吗？”liam气呼呼地坐在他自己的床沿直直地瞪着我，在我用沉默和装睡回应他后，他开始低头拨弄着他胡萝卜面包似的粗短手指，“我们好久没有说过话了。”   
“你和louise还好吗？”他忽然掀开我头上的被子轻轻摇了一下我的肩膀，“我知道你没睡，noelie.”“还是老样子吧。”我嘟哝了一下翻了个边背对着他。   
liam哼了一声，几乎是以弹跳的方式陷进了他的床里。我背对着liam睁着眼，窗外是老曼城灰白欲雨的天空，偶尔能听见野鸟振翅飞过窗棂打破黄昏的寂静，不知从什么时候起我和他，我周围的一切都不同了。   
晚饭过后，peggy从厨房端来了liam的生日蛋糕。liam表现得有些羞涩，但还是不出意外地在我祝他16岁生日快乐的时候把一大把奶油糊在了我的脸上。   
liam的一些朋友开始陆陆续续地来拜访了，我提前上了楼，沉浸在死亡蘑菇带给我的快乐之中。渐渐地我的大脑开始兴奋起来，我的身体如同在汹涌的海浪中漂流，周围飘满了扭曲的音符仿佛可以伸手去抓住，于是我抱起吉他胡乱地弹着一些全无章法的调子，意料之中的好听。别提我有多喜欢这种感觉了，至少这可以让我少犯一些错误对吧？鬼知道我今天下午在街上的老珠宝店里逛了多久，差点就要给我和liam买一套对戒了，但幸好贫穷及时把我的理智拉回来，不过那对戒指真的很漂亮，我说真的。   
大约一小时过后，我恍惚听见有个人醉醺醺地跌进房门，那人嘴里不时咕哝些什么。可能是我今天的确是磕多了或者晚上还喝了几口酒的缘故，我这时已经晕的分不清幻觉和现实，只看到无数个张牙舞爪的影子向我扑来，而我根本无处躲藏，只能任凭那团黑影把我紧紧包裹住，一起融入无边的黑暗里。   
我想我是在louise的家里，我能感受到她身上的温度，不，比平时的她更加灼热，她匍匐在我的身上，紧贴着我因为毒品的作用变得过分灵敏的每一寸肌肤。  
我猜我们刚才应该在接吻。因为现在louise已经一边抚摸着我的脸一边开始用湿润的唇瓣摩擦我的脖颈，甚至当我感觉到有几根手指正悄悄探进我的身体时我仍以为是louise在床上玩的小把戏而乐在其中。   
然后我突然发现我已经在艰难地喘着气。不知不觉中我的侧脸从枕头上滑落下来，我的手腕被牢牢地扣住，让我无法将自己从下身传来的撕裂感与隐隐的快感剥离开，我的意识很不清醒，但每一个细胞却变得异常活跃，滚烫的呼吸与酒气在我的脊背与耳畔游移，我忽然想要放纵地大笑或者大哭一场，而在我预感到快要结束的时候我感觉到那个人用力亲吻着我的头发低低呢喃着“我爱你，noel.”   
第二天醒来的时候liam躺在我的身边。   
他一如既往地醒的很早，所以当我一睁开眼时就看到了他正看向我的眼睛。我们相互对望着沉默了几秒。   
liam忽然得意地笑了，有一些我之前从没注意过的东西在他望着我的眼里闪烁着。   
“现在你是我的了。”

1991  
我回去的时候已经是清晨。乐队巡演的一堆破事儿让我折腾了一晚上。我搓了搓僵硬而倦怠的脸，摩擦着皮肤的手掌干燥温暖。我敲了一下门，不确定louise这时是否已经醒了。   
“巡演结束了，noel?”louise为我打开门之后就转身走向了厨房，看起来她睡意已经消了大半，“哦，peggy昨晚打电话过来了。”   
“哦？她说什么了吗？”我颓然地躺在床上，神经依然麻木。   
“就是拉拉家常啦。我们不是好久没看见你弟了嘛，原来他前段时间组了一个乐队，经常把一帮人煞有介事地凑到家里排练，peggy觉得他们实在是太吵了。”louise为自己倒了一杯咖啡，饶有兴致地问我，“怎么样，我觉得你该回去看看。”   
我上次回去的时候都是liam成人礼时候的事了，那次我差点在大家一起唱完走调的生日歌之后就偷偷溜掉了。我可不想再发生几年前那样的事。那傻逼宣布对我的主权那天过后我在附近的一家廉价旅店待了整整一个星期，直到我们的老妈路过那儿时看到我时才不情愿地回去。可之后每每乐队没有巡演、我不得不住在家里的时候，我，liam,酒精，毒品，性，仍然不时会有交集。我他妈的到底为什么让他这么做？我真是恨死我自己了。但我和louise复合之后不久我们就正式地成为彼此的室友了，尽管我有时还是不得不回到那个可怕的地方，尽管liam会偶尔出其不意地出现在louise家的门口在我们的注视下大摇大摆地进屋拿酒喝。我从来没有怪过liam，我想我可能只是没有办法原谅自己。   
但无论如何我觉得我这次该回去看看。   
“noel! 快进来。”peggy还是像对十年前的我一样摸了摸我的头把我拉进屋，“liam和他那帮小伙伴出去了，等会儿就能回来。”   
。。。我还没开口呢！“我像是那么在乎那傻逼整天在哪儿转悠吗？”我不满地一屁股坐在沙发椅上，拿起了电视遥控器。peggy没再说什么，只是笑着摇了摇头就又进了厨房继续忙活。   
将近中午的时候那个傻逼回来了。他整个人都冒着热气仿佛要把周围的一切都给蒸发掉，额前的发丝都已经湿透，快被毒辣的太阳炙烤干的汗珠还是从侧脸慢慢滑落，怀里那只脏兮兮的足球不时擦过他身上那件皱巴巴的衬衫。他一进门就看到了我。   
“看啊，这就是我们家未来的摇滚明星。”我一只手托腮侧头斜着嘴角挑衅地看着他。   
“闭嘴noel,我们上午大部分时间可都在排练，”liam作势要把那只脏球朝我扔过来，“你真应该来看看我们。可不会比你的垃圾乐队差。”   
我笑了。 “好啊。什么时候？”   
三天后的晚上，一支名叫the rain的小乐队将会在boardwalk演出。   
在louise的不断催促下我们早早地就来到了场地，稀稀拉拉的观众各自喧哗着，被踩瘪的易拉罐和烟蒂铺了一地。   
几个不知名的小乐队演出完毕之后，我弟他们上场了。  
the rain平庸的作品和前面出场的几位无甚区别，不过我今晚却见识了一个与平日不同的liam.liam一只手紧握着麦克风，另一只手扶着摇杆，脊背以一种完美的状态弯曲着。   
他汗湿的刘海如同翩翩然雨中云雀的羽毛一般温顺地贴在他看似满不在乎的脸上，他的情绪全在他的眼睛里，在睫毛与灯影的遮掩下，我仍能看出他眼中闪烁的亢奋和激情 。那件我穿旧的深蓝色夹克衬得liam的皮肤在变幻的光影下越发白皙和年轻。不得不说，liam在台上的每一次吐字每一个动作都充满了生命的张力。   
“你觉得怎么样，noel?”liam表演刚结束便大汗淋漓地走向我，在他四周倾泻的热浪向我扑过来。“糟透了。”我吐了个烟圈，目光仍停留在舞台上那群唱着别扭的歌扭来扭去的女孩们。   
liam就那样在我身边沉默了10秒才走开，我能感受到时间的静止，那一刻仿佛整个世界都哑了。我的余光映出他眼神里的炽热瞬间黯淡下去却还站在原地固执地等待的身影，就如同突然被吹熄的蜡烛滚烫的烛泪慢慢凝固在寒风里。那样的他我以前也见过无数次，但我该怎么做？我觉得我怎么做都是错的。一如既往地，他离开之后我就后悔了。   
这时louise从前排拥挤的人群中抽身而出，“他们很棒不是吗？”很明显她还沉浸在方才的骄傲与兴奋中。  
“是的，我。。我觉得他们是很有潜力的乐队。”事实上我刚才只是在欣赏liam一个人的表演而已。   
快要散场的时候louise的姑妈来接她去参加晚宴，而我也正准备离开的时候liam再次活蹦乱跳地出现在我的面前。   
liam的眼睛在夜色中晶亮得出奇，他弓着腰叉着手快要将脸凑近我的鼻尖，极力掩饰那狡猾又得意的笑容：“你到底觉得我们怎么样啊？”   
“我不想再说一遍了。我猜你也不想再听一遍。”   
“有人告诉我了，你和louise说的可不是那样。”liam终于没忍住开心地笑了，接着突然撞了一下我的额头，蹭了我一脸的汗，“你就是不愿意承认！”   
“好吧，我走了，再见。”我气恼地瞪了一下那个傻逼转身就走。   
“等等！”身后的liam忽然牢牢地抓住我的手臂，“我想听你亲口说，告诉我你怎么想的。”   
我头也不回地说， “糟透了。”这回说完我不自觉地笑了。   
liam也笑了，短暂的沉默之后他把我的手臂箍得更紧， “那你想不想加入我们？”liam的嗓音变得有些干涩，透过我的衬衫我能感觉到他的指尖传递给我的皮肤的滚热和颤抖。不过这次他只等了3秒。   
我转过身。“好啊。” 

 

1994  
我一直不明白为什么有人把夜晚的洛杉矶称作天使之城。好不容易从路旁密不透风的楼宇中脱身的一格格光亮仿佛从蜂窝里溢出来的饱含贪婪和欲望的蜜，倾泻在已被来往车灯联结成炫目霓虹的道路上，最终被形形色色步履匆匆的倒影所吞噬。   
在马路的一侧，我有些烦乱地等待着绿灯重新亮起，旁边guigsy和bonehead也同样交叉着双臂边四处张望边不耐烦地相互抱怨，我能听见他们小声猜测louise和我这次是不是彻底完了。而liam那猴儿一样的家伙，因为头一次来洛杉矶兴奋不已，早已拉着tony不见踪影，这会儿估计都到了街对面深巷里的酒吧了。   
正在此时我听到一声枪响。紧接着是第二声，第三声。各种令人不悦的声音从酒吧那个方向传来。我转过头，看到bonehead他们惊恐的眼神和身后骚动的人群。人们哭喊着相互拉扯着从街对面跑过来。我深吸了一大口气。   
还没等我完全反应过来到底发生了什么，我便发现自己已经奋不顾身地在车流穿梭的马路上飞奔。甚至没有发觉bonehead他们无言地跟在我身后，还有该死的不耐烦的鸣笛声和行人的惊呼。   
当我们气喘吁吁地到达那里时酒吧的外围已被警车和人群挤得水泄不通，一些人正把另一些人抬上救护车。我冲进人群中仅有的缝隙。   
酒吧里一片狼藉。服务生刚刚从警察的询问中逃回柜台。幸存的人们惊魂未定地谈论着刚才发生的暴动。我的心脏不可抑制地剧烈跳动着。他在哪里？我到处乱走，甚至快要在人群中大声喊出他的名字。   
但幸好我还没来得及做出过分失态的举动就看到liam正坐在离门口最近的椅子上，双手抱头垂头丧气，整个人都瘫软了，脊背时不时抽动着。tony站在旁边把手搭在他的肩。在决定问候他们之前我在阴暗中靠着墙壁调整了呼吸，以便自己能快点恢复平日的镇静。   
“胆小鬼liam.”我冷不防绕到他身后在他耳边低低说了一句。   
“。。。。。。”liam猛地抬起头看着我，眼里的泪光吓了我一跳。   
“刚才liam的样子你没看到实在太可惜了，我从未见他那么慌乱害怕。”这时tony以一副好事者的表情凑了过来，而liam默默地一个人去了吧台，再没往这儿看一眼。   
“他以为你被打到了。”   
“他是傻逼。”我拿走tony手中的杯子，不知廉耻地向liam的方向走去。   



End file.
